undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:His Theme/@comment-25079507-20160703222526
It seems everyone is posting lyrics to His Theme that they either made or found soooo... (I didn't make these, they were made by a YouTuber named KHTLL13, they make really good lyrics, check out their channel!) (This is Asriel and Frisk, I'll make Asriel Italicized and Frisk bold) I don't know what I expected There is no saving me In this world I am rejected I know I can't be free Why do you keep giving up hope? I just don't understand Is this how you were taught to cope? How much can you withstand? The barrier is open... Why so determined, Frisk? I need you to just go with them... I will never be missed Why can't you just come with me? You don't have to let go... It will be okay, you'll see Don't place yourself so low I'm not used to this affection This is where it all ends I'd prefer the same desertion Please just go with your friends Asriel, please don't give up You can come back with us I promise you'll have good luck So please, come on, you must I don't want to be a burden to you... Leave me behind, I'll be alright I didn't win this time Nothing is impossible I know we'll all help you Anything is possible I'll be waiting to save you I can't handle the pain of knowing the end Please just rest, and I'll forget I'll stay here 'til the end This world is not "kill or be killed" I can promise you that You'll be safe if I can help it Please don't reject yourself I don't deserve your caring heart, or your love... The only kind of LOVE I want... I know you'll never give. (Both at same time) I don't know what I expected '(Why do you keep giving up hope?)' There is no saving me '(I just don't understand)' In this world I am rejected '('''I's this how you were taught to cope?)' ''I know I can't be free '(How much can you withstand?)' Also KHTLL13 made one with Asriel and Chara. I'll have Asriel be bold this time, and Chara italicized. You fell straight into our home And then I found you first You seemed like you were alone They said humans are the worst I never wanted to be here I tried to end my life After a while, it was clear You three could end my strife You are what I always wanted We were a family I'm so glad you were adopted You always made me happy It was fine until that day It was the end for us Nothing else would go our way There was no saving us It was just an accident You were not meant to die I know you felt abandonment But I promise, I tried I lost you as my brother and that is why... I'll never forgive humanity For all of their crimes I am such a crybaby I'm sorry Chara, please I've been so lonely lately All my heart does is bleed You didn't deserve to go down with me Why couldn't you just let me go? I don't want you to die It almost tore me in two I don't want you to die I hope I meant the same to you Sometimes it felt like you lied I didn't want this to happen, Asriel Please, do not follow me to Hell And don't cry anymore I miss you too much; you only had one wish... To see the flowers of your home I'll make sure that you do I can't hold on any longer... I'm fading I'm sorry that I couldn't keep A promise, but I hope That you will forgive me on the other side I don't want you to let me go So I'll just hold on tight His Theme: Asriel/Frisk: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZU6A7LKzseE&index=18&list=PLpyKuqgZ8W-OXYF0aZiQT31-KUvf7raD2 His Theme: Asriel/Chara: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYcK4u5ov6A&list=PLpyKuqgZ8W-OXYF0aZiQT31-KUvf7raD2&index=19 I hit 'enter' in between the end of the first song and the second song, but the comment screwed up for some reason and decided not to.